


A Special Item

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Feels and fluff and smut, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is tasked to make sure Noctis always has a wooden figure that acts as a talisman for the Caelum line. He makes sure to keep it safe throughout the years, and is rewarded for his diligence to keep Noctis safe.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A Special Item

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Carbuncle

* * *

Ignis approaches the King’s office, trying to assess why he was being called here unexpectedly. He’d been in a meeting with Clarus when the meeting was interrupted by a telephone call from the King, cutting their meeting short. He lifts his hand and knocks on the door, then waits to receive permission before opening it. “Yes, Your Majesty?” He enters the room, then closes the door behind him. “You wished to see me?” 

“Come in, Ignis.” Regis points to the chair in front of his desk, which Ignis immediately goes to and sits down. “You’re not in any trouble, so go ahead and relax.” He hears Regis chuckle as he exhales a long breath, knowing that he can be without reserve around the King. “I’ve asked you here for a favor.” 

“A favor?” He’s surprised to hear this, but gives a nod of his head. “What can I do for you, Your Majesty?” 

“You’re set to leave in a few weeks, yes?” Ignis nods his head. “My son - I know you’re helping him pack. Please make sure he doesn’t forget a very important item that I gave to him when he was eight.” 

He knows immediately the object that Regis is referring to. “I will, Your Majesty. If he forgets, I will be sure to put it on my person, so that it will be with him while we’re out on the road.” 

“You know what I’m speaking of, don’t you?” 

Since there is only one event he can remember when Noctis had turned eight, he nods his head. “The wooden toy - Carbuncle.” 

“That is no toy, Ignis.” Regis stands up, and Ignis sees him falter a little when he sets his right foot down, but doesn’t jump up to help him as he sees him grab onto the side of the table to regain his balance. “It may look like a toy, but I promise you it’s anything but that. It protects Noctis in a way that no other talisman will.” 

Nodding his head, Ignis stands up and walks with Regis out of his office. “You have my word, Your Majesty. The item will be with us for our journey.” 

“I have a feeling he is going to need it.” A look of concern crosses the King’s face, but only for a quick second. Ignis wants to ask why, but Regis turns to a different subject. “Are you ready for your journey? It’s going to be quite an adventure. I remember when I made it at Noctis’ age.” 

“I am, Your Majesty.” They walk into the elevator together, Ignis pushing the button for the top level, as he knows that is where the King resides. “It’s difficult to believe it’s only a few weeks away.” 

“It will be here before you know it.” The elevator opens at the entrance of the Caelum penthouse. Regis turns to look at him, a grave look on his face. “Be there for my son, Ignis. He will need you in ways you can’t fathom right now. I trust you to care for him.” 

He nods his head, and bows his head in respect. “Your son will be watched over, Your Majesty, by both myself and Gladio. We will be sure he does not disappoint you.” 

“Thank you, Ignis.” Regis nods, then turns towards the entrance to his home. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” 

“You as well, Your Majesty.” He waits for Regis to head inside before hitting the button for the lobby, the elevator making its descent at a rapid speed. 

When he arrives at Noctis’ apartment a few hours later, he sneaks into his bedroom and sees the wooden object that Regis had been so adamant about sitting on his nightstand. Going over to it, he touches it with his gloved fingers, the smooth wood soft under his touch. The aqua body is unique, as is its red ears and white-tipped tail. He holds it in the palm of his hand, wondering what kind of talisman it really is, as he examines it with purpose. It’s important to the Caelums, and as far as he’s concerned, it’s as important to him as Noctis is. He rubs his thumb against its snout, then returns it to his nightstand. _Curious object_. He shakes his head, then laughs quietly as he leaves Noctis’ bedroom. He still needs to prepare dinner for the Prince, and no doubt Prompto. Closing his bedroom door, he heads to the kitchen to get started. 

*** 

“Your Highness - I think you’ve forgotten something.” Ignis is in Noctis’ living room the morning before they’re set to leave on their trip to Altissia. One final checkthrough this morning, and he’d noticed that a certain wooden object was not with the items in Noctis’ bag. He’d gone into his bedroom and put Carbuncle into his pocket, keeping his word to the King. 

“I didn’t forget anything.” Noctis shakes his head. “You’re crazy, Ignis.” 

He pulls the talisman out, and shows it to him. Noctis’ eyes widen, Ignis happy to see the surprise there. “You were saying?” 

“If I had forgotten this…” The Prince takes it from his hand, and holds it with both of his. “Thank you, Ignis.” 

“You are welcome.” He watches him bring the object up to his nose, and sees him rub it against Carbuncle’s snout. “Would you like for me to keep it on me? That way, you know it won’t get lost?” 

“Would you mind?” The talisman is handed back to him, Ignis ignoring how his body jolts at the simple touch of Noctis’ fingers against the palm of his hand. Even with gloves on, he can feel there’s something there, but it’s something that cannot be addressed. It’s a secret he has to keep to himself. “You won’t lose it. I might.” 

Ignis nods his head, and returns the item to his pocket. “It shall be safe with me, Your Highness.” The smile on Noctis’ face brings one to his own, as he tries to ignore the heat that still lingers on the palm of his hand from the transference. “I believe His Majesty wishes us to stop by before we head out onto the road.” 

“Then, let’s not keep him waiting.” 

“Quite right.” 

They are off on the open road a few hours later, Ignis getting comfortable in the Regalia as he knows it’s going to be a long bit of stretch before they reach their first destination. He can feel Carbuncle right up against his hip, the pointy ears a comfort as he knows it's on him, and not lost. Why the talisman is so important, he isn’t sure, but that doesn’t mean he won’t respect the wishes of both father and son. 

***

Camping their first night is an adventure. Ignis hasn’t cooked outside in ages, and to be doing so now feels strange, as he can see the lights of Insomnia off in the distance. The citizens of Insomnia are safe in their protective bubble, the King keeping them safe, while the four of them are out here roughing it for the first time. Well, to an extent - he’s gone camping plenty of times, but never in a place where animals can come up and harm you. Luckily, they don’t as the runes on the havens protect them from such an event.

Gladio and Prompto head to bed first, leaving Ignis alone with Noctis as they sit staring at the campfire. “What’s on your mind, Your Highness?” 

“Not much.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders, then looks up at the sky. “There are so many stars out here.” 

“There are.” He agrees, their galaxy looking beautiful without any light pollution to hide it from their view. “Are you still nervous about our trip?” Noctis had expressed concern two nights ago to him before he’d left for the night. “I think it’s going well, all things considered.” 

“You mean how we’ve already ruined the car and it hasn’t been a full day.” 

Ignis chuckles, and nods his head. “Correct. We are still here, and are still enjoying ourselves.” 

“Tomorrow is going to be a long day of hunting, isn’t it?” 

“It might be.” 

Noctis sighs, then returns to looking up at the sky. Ignis takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of his form - returning to those thoughts that he knows he can never entertain, especially since they are taking the Prince to meet his bride-to-be. “I’m not sure how I’m going to sleep tonight. I hate sleeping on the floor.” 

“Well, when we have enough money saved up - which, according to Takka it sounds like it won’t take us too long - we will head to Longwythe as there is a motel there. A bed every now and then will be a treat.” 

“A bed should always be a thing, Ignis. Not a treat.” 

Now it is his turn to sigh, as he looks at the Prince. “Please, Noctis. We are all dealing with this in our own way. Allow me to pretend it will be fun, would you?” 

“I’m sorry.” He looks up and sees Noctis is staring at the fire. “It’s just….it’s weird. This is all very weird.” 

“I know.” Reaching over, he puts his hand on Noctis’ arm. He feels him startle, but then turns his hand over so that their fingers can come together. “This is no different than when we would sneak up to the roof and look up at the sky.” 

“This is _very_ different, Ignis.” Noctis’ fingers hold onto his a little tighter, his head still looking up at the sky. “You think the treaty is going to go well?” 

“Only time will tell, Your Highness.” Ignis doesn’t expect it to go well at all, but he cannot say that to Noctis. “I think we should try and sleep. As you said, we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“Right.” 

They walk into the tent together, and as they both lay down, Ignis reaches into his pocket and sets the talisman near Noctis’ head. The Prince, however, is already asleep, turned towards Gladio, while Prompto lays at the top of the tent. Ignis watches Noctis sleep for a little while, then looks at the wooden Carbuncle. _May he keep you safe, Noctis_. He closes his eyes, then falls fast asleep to the sound of three different sets of snoring. 

***

Ignis watches Noctis go towards the Crystal, his own eyesight returning slowly. He has enough vision to see him walk up to the Crystal, and sees him turn back around to look at him. Ignis wants to shout out ‘Stay’, but he knows the Prince has to do what is necessary to put a stop to the insanity that Ardyn has brought on their world. 

It’s a solemn journey back to the Lucian continent, after taking the Crystal to a secure location that the Prince won’t be bothered by any Niflheim, daemon, or any other creature. They head back to Lestallum to set up a base there, the beds looking inviting as it had been a very long few days. Reaching into his pocket, he sees the wooden Carbuncle has survived the journey, Ignis putting him down on the nightstand next to his bed. 

“I’m sorry you’re not with him right now.” He speaks to the wooden toy, feeling like a complete lunatic, but considering how important this object is, he feels validated. “He could probably use you right now, as I’m not sure he’s ready for this final battle.” 

“Ignis - are you feeling alright?” He looks up and sees Gladio walking in as he starts to lay down. “You’re talking to yourself.” 

“I’m fine.” Taking off his glasses, he yawns and finds a comfortable spot on the pillow. “I’m going to rest for a bit.” 

“Sleep all you want. You deserve it.” Prompto’s voice comes through loud and clear. He gives a nod of his head, and just as he starts to fall asleep, he takes one last look at the wooden figure and passes out. 

***

_ The room he’s in looks familiar, but he doesn’t know why. A soft yipping draws his attention towards the floor, and he sees a creature that looks almost like a fox but is the color of the sky.  _

_ “Hi!” Ignis’ eyes widen as the creature speaks to him. “You’re Ignis, aren’t you?”  _

_ He blinks a few times, then nods his head. “Yes. And you are…?”  _

_ “Noctis calls me Carbuncle.”  _

_ Now he knows he’s delirious, as he looks around the room to make sure he’s not hallucinating. “What do you mean? You’re real?”  _

_ “I am!” The creature yips, and nods his head. “Come with me, Ignis!”  _

_ Seeing as he really has no choice as he’s thoroughly lost his mind, he follows the creature down an ornate hallway, and into a bedroom where he sees the sleeping form of the Prince of Lucis. “Noctis.” He whispers, surprised to see him lying in bed.  _

_ “If you go over to him, he’ll wake up!” Carbuncle yips again, the creature now moving between his legs, rubbing his fur against him. “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to make this happen again, but at least I made this happen at all!”  _

_ Ignis goes over to the bed, and sits down. Noctis looks peaceful, the expression on his face one that Ignis has longed to see for years. “Is he in a deep sleep?”  _

_ “He is! But - this place is special.” Carbuncle jumps up onto the bed, and sits next to Noctis’ head. “Wake him up!”  _

_ “Are you going to stay if I do?” He looks at the talisman, who looks like he’s smiling.  _

_ “No, I will go away. But when it’s time for you to wake up, I’ll be back.”  _

_ Nodding his head, he accepts that answer. “Very well. I’m not dreaming about this, am I?”  _

_ “No, Ignis. This is very real. It’s part of my properties. Ask Noctis. He’ll tell you.” Carbuncle jumps off the bed and heads to the door. “Wake him up!”  _

_ He puts a hand on Noctis’ shoulder and gives it a little shake. “Your Highness.” He tries not to feel foolish as he speaks to the sleeping form of the Prince, but it’s difficult. “Noctis - wake up.”  _

_ “Ignis?” Royal blue eyes stare back at him, as Noctis yawns softly then stretches. “Is that really you?”  _

_ “It is me, yes.” He nods his head, as he keeps his hand on Noctis’ shoulder, surprised by how real everything feels. “Did you know that your talisman talks?”  _

_ “You met Carbuncle?” Noctis sits up, the surprise evident on his face. “But I thought only I could see him.”  _

_ “Well, considering you and I are not together right now - it seems your friend has decided to make it so we could be.”  _

_ A look of understanding crosses the Prince’s face. “Right. I’m asleep, aren’t I?”  _

_ “Is that usually when you interact with Carbuncle?” Ignis asks, as he nods his head. “You’re in the Crystal.”  _

_ “But how are you here with me?” Noctis scratches the back of his neck. “You’ve never shown up in a dream with Carbuncle.”  _

_ That gets him to smirk a little. “Oh? What sort of dreams are having of me, Your Highness?”  _

_ “N-None!” The red that appears on Noctis’ face tells him otherwise, but he simply laughs as he sees Noctis hide his face with his hands. “Ugh. Where is he?”  _

_ “Here, Noctis!” Carbuncle appears at the door, yipping to get their attention. “Have fun with your friend, okay? You two need each other.”  _

_ They look at one another, Ignis feeling his pulse quicken as the look in Noctis’ eyes is one he’s longed to see for years. “Right. Thanks, Carbuncle.” Their eyes stay locked on to each other as Ignis hears the talisman retreat from the room. “This is surreal.”  _

_ “I would have to agree.” He reaches forward and cups Noctis’ face with his hand. “You didn’t answer my question. What sorts of dreams have you had of me?”  _

_ “Answer me first.” The Prince turns his head towards his hand, Ignis’ breath catching in his throat as he feels his lips touch the center of his palm. “Have you had dreams about me?”  _

_ “Many.” Ignis knows he cannot lie to Noctis, nor does he want to. “Some better than others.”  _

_ “You’ve had bad dreams about me?”  _

_ “Yes.” He strokes his thumb along his cheek, touching Noctis in a way he’s always wished to touch him. Yes - this had to be a dream because this would never happen in reality. “Not as often as I dream good dreams, but they still occur.”  _

_ Noctis kisses his palm again. “I have good and bad dreams about you.”  _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ “The most recent one I had, you went blind because of the Ring.”  _

_ Ignis feels his stomach fall as he hates that Noctis has had that dream. “I’m sorry, Noctis.”  _

_ “It’s not your fault. You did what needed to be done, and look - it seems someone is on our side, if you’re here with me right now.”  _

_ “It would appear that way, yes.” He feels himself getting closer to him, so close to that he can feel the Prince’s breath on his face. “I’m not sure how much time I have here with you. Carbuncle wasn’t exactly forthcoming with how this is working.”  _

_ “So, what you’re saying is if we were to do something, we should do it now?” The softness of Noctis’ voice makes Ignis’ body respond in kind, his heart beginning to beat at a quicker pace as their lips come closer together. “Make one of my dreams come true, Ignis…”  _

_ “What is one of your dreams?” Ignis keeps his lips hovering over Noctis’, not quite giving him the satisfaction of a full fledged kiss.  _

_ “Kiss me. Kiss me, make love to-”  _

_ He silences the Prince by accepting his wish, kissing him with as much love as he can pour into the kiss. It feels real - the touch of Noctis’ tongue against his own, the way they both breathe through their noses too afraid to break off the kiss. He puts his arms around him, feels how solid he is and gently lowers him down onto the bed, their tongues continuing to play with one another with passionate strokes as their bodies align together, groins matching up with their passionate play.  _

_ “We shouldn’t…” He murmurs against Noctis’ lips, his hands already working on getting the Prince’s clothes off, while he feels Noctis’ hands doing the same to the clothes on his own body. “This is ludicrous.”  _

_ “That’s why it’s fun.” Noctis kisses him again, drawing a long moan from his throat. “Don’t think about it too much, Ignis. Don’t let your mind stop you from being a little reckless. Have some fun with me.”  _

_ “Yes, Your Highness.”  _

_ Listening to Noctis, he allows his heart to guide him on this journey, instead of listening to the warning bells in his mind. There’s a reason that Carbuncle is allowing him to be with the Prince right now, and he has to make sure that he takes full advantage of it. While he’s kept himself restrained in the past - and boy, has it been difficult to do so at times, he lets his inhibitions go and takes what he wants from the Prince.  _

_ As his cock pushes in and out of Noctis’ body, he stares down at him, watching as the expressions change on his face. The scrunch of his eyes when he’s delivered a somewhat powerful thrust, the soft gasp that falls from his mouth when he keeps him guessing as to when he’ll sink his cock back into his body. The flush that appears on Noctis’ face as he whispers how much he loves him into his ear as he brings his hand to the Prince’s cock, giving him a few good tugs before really thrusting his hips.  _

_ “G-Gods, Ignis…!” Noctis moans his name over and over as he gets him closer to an orgasm. He’s approaching one himself, but he holds off because he needs to see Noctis reach that peak. The loud, long wail that leaves the Prince’s throat as warm heat begins to spread over his finger is the final push for himself, as he begins to come deep inside of him with a low moan.  _

_ He pulls out, but then Noctis is quick to flip himself onto all fours, his cock growing thick as he stares at his ass. Ignis pushes the tip of his cock up against his spread hole, some of his cum returning to his own cock as a natural lubricant, Ignis moaning low as he keeps Noctis’ cheeks spread. “More, Noctis…?” He moans low, keeping just the tip situated inside of him, his fingers resting comfortably on Noctis’ hips while his thumbs stay towards the split in his cheeks keeping them open for him.  _

_ “Please!” The Prince begs him, his voice sounding thoroughly wrecked, which he takes pride in, as he’s wanted to make him like this for a very long time.  _

_ Thrusting in and out of him, Ignis builds a slow pace. He doesn’t want to hurry this session, unlike the last when they both needed to reach that climax together. He slips his arm around Noctis and grabs onto his cock, moving his hand counter to what his hips are doing, wanting to prolong the pleasure he brings to his body through the slow movements. Noctis begins to whimper and moan more insistently as they carry on, and soon he’s screaming into the pillow as Ignis takes off, pounding hard into his ass with the need to fill and conquer him completely. He feels Noctis’ inner walls clamp up tight around him, and then that undeniable rush of euphoria spreads throughout his entire body as he begins to come with him, their moans reverberating off the walls in the spacious room they’re in.  _

_ Ignis gets up off the bed and goes to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels for them to use to clean both himself and Noctis up. Once they’re all clean, he lays down next to him in the bed, surprised by how perfect Noctis feels in his arms. “Stay for a little bit longer.” Noctis whispers, his breath hot against the side of his neck as he holds him close. “There’s fireworks at night.”  _

_ “Really?” That surprises him, as he sees no reason for celebrating. Maybe it’s Carbuncle’s way of making this transition easier for the Prince. “I’ll stay for those, but then I’m sure Carbuncle will tell me it’s time to leave.”  _

_ “As long as we can enjoy them together for one night.”  _

_ “Yes, Your Highness.”  _

_ Having no urge to eat anything upon waking up, the two of them share more kisses and then wind up having more sex. Ignis tries to memorize every single moment that he shares with Noctis, as he knows it’s going to be a long time before he’ll be able to see him again. He makes each moment count, as he brings the Prince to an orgasm two more times. They get dressed after a quick shower, and then that’s when Ignis realizes they’re in Altissia - or some form of it.  _

_ Noctis sits on his lap as they sit in a gondola, watching the fireworks display over the marina. The city looks pristine - like the Covenant never took place. No one pays them any attention, so they enjoy a few kisses with one another as the fireworks go off above their heads. Ignis stares into Noctis’ eyes, and sees love in them, which makes his heart swell. As the fireworks continue to explode, he sees Carbuncle join them on the gondola, and smiles as he jumps onto Noctis’ lap, the two of them giving the creature a few scratches on his head.  _

_ Once they’re back in the room, Ignis looks over at Carbuncle, who yips and gives a nod of his head. He looks back at Noctis, and sees he’s starting to fall asleep. “I won’t be here when you wake up.” He pushes some of the hair off of his forehead, and sees a sleepy smile appear on his lips.  _

_ “I know. I’m happy we had today. I love you, Ignis.” Noctis reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss, then drops back down to the pillow with a content sigh. “See you soon, okay?”  _

_ “I love you too, Noctis.” He returns, tears collecting in his eyes as he nods his head. “Yes, you will.”  _

_ Looking over at Carbuncle, he nods his head. “Thank you for this. I’m ready to go now.”  _

_ “He needed it too.” The talisman yips. “Thank you for always taking care of me for him.”  _

_ “It’s my pleasure.” Ignis smiles, and as he puts his head down on the pillow, he lets himself fall asleep, knowing that when he wakes up he’ll be back in the real world. _

***

Tears are streaming down his face when he wakes up, Ignis’ chest aching in a way that he’s never experienced before. To have something so poignant and memorable, and then to have it taken away just as quickly - it hurts. He looks at the wooden talisman, and holds it against his chest. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. “Take care of him. Please.” 

In his head, he hears a quiet yip, which he accepts as being a confirmation that Carbuncle will do as he asks. He puts him back on the nightstand, then looks to see what time it is. He has work that needs to be done. 

*** 

~ **11 Years Later** ~ 

Ignis is lying in bed with Noctis, the two having just completed a long day of necessary bureaucratic work now that Insomnia is back up and running the way it was prior to their adventure to Altissia. He feels the King shift in his arms, and then presses a kiss to his cheek, hoping to still him. 

Off to the side, he sees the wooden figure of Carbuncle sitting on the nightstand, keeping the King safe. Ignis closes his eyes and smiles, happy that after all they’ve been through, they’ve wound up where they are supposed to be; with each other, living happily ever after. 

  
  
  



End file.
